


Shelter

by BluBerserker



Category: citrus - サブロウタ | citrus - Saburouta
Genre: ? - Freeform, Angst with a Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, I had no idea how to end this, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Matsuri-centric, i haven't posted in months and this is rushed af, protec this child, protective older siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 14:12:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17868776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BluBerserker/pseuds/BluBerserker
Summary: After having nowhere else to go Matsuri somehow ends up at the Aihara residence. (Or Yuzu and Mei being very protective).





	Shelter

Her finger hovered just above the door bell. Next to it, the name 'Aihara' was neatly written on a laminated label. "Ugh", she groaned, swiftly turning around and facing away from the door. 'What am I doing?', she sighs, crouching down.

 

Why was she here again? It seemed that her body just somehow brought her here but now that she'd arrived she was hesitant to ring the doorbell. It was late in the evening. There was no way she could play it off as 'being in the neighbourhood and deciding to stop by just to say hello'.

 

But she had nowhere else to go.

 

When she left her house all she managed to grab were her shoes and a rather thin jacket. Thankfully she had some money in that jacket. Just enough to take the train but not enough for the bus. So she had to walk all the way to their house. In the rain. At least the throbbing in her head was gone.

 

As if to make sure that the dull ache was gone, she shook her head, chuckled bitterly and stood up. But just as she was about to leave the door behind her swung open.

 

"Matsuri? What are you doing? It's pouring outside!"

 

Before she could answer she was pulled into the hallway of their home.

 

The girl was instantly met with warmth. She hadn't even noticed that she was cold. Was it coming from their house, or did it just naturally radiate off of the blonde?

 

Through her daze she could still make out Yuzu's frantic questions. She also noticed Mei in the background before disappearing for a moment and coming back again with a towel. She was sitting on the couch now. When had they moved from the hallway to the living room?

 

"What...?"

 

Matsuri diverted her attention towards Yuzu again. The blonde had paled and she was covering her mouth in horror. The younger girl, confused at first, looks toward the raven haired girl for answers but she's met with the same look of horror from the usually apathetic girl.

 

Mei sits down next to Matsuri. The older girl decides to finish Yuzu's question.

 

"What happened?", she asks softly, gently.

 

When Yuzu's hand hovers just above her face Matsuri realizes what the two older girls were referring to. The rain must have washed away the blood but the cuts still remained. She tries to answer but feels her throat constrict. She thought that the pain in her throat resulted from that other injury but when tears began to sting the cuts on her face she realized that maybe it had to do with the lump in her throat. Or maybe it was because of both? She couldn't tell anymore.

 

The only thing she can muster is something about her father having one too many drinks that night. She doesn't say anything more than that so it's up to the pair of step sisters to piece things together.

 

Yuzu had heard about Matsuri's parents divorcing shortly after she moved away. The blonde sighs and tries to smile.

 

"Okay, it's okay", she places a hand on the shivering girl's shoulder. "Let's get you out of those wet clothes first, alright? Don't want you catching a cold!"

 

.

.

.

 

Yuzu had offered to help her out in the bath but the younger girl simply shook her head. She wanted some time to herself to recollect her thoughts. However, as soon as she got out of the bathroom Yuzu and Mei were both waiting for her. The fresh clothes that Matsuri had borrowed were a little too big for her, which made her injuries more apparent.

 

There were cuts all over the side of Matsuri's face and there was an obvious bruise that had formed around her neck. There was another bruise that began to form on her forehead as well, almost as if she was hit with something blunt. Was it an ashtray? She couldn’t remember.

 

Mei, always being the responsible one was ready with the first aid kit. Though, Yuzu was the one to treat Matsuri's injuries since the other girl was unexpectedly clumsy when it came to any delicate work, like sewing.

 

After disinfecting the cuts, using steri strips to prevent any scars from forming and applying a cream to the bruises the two older Aihara girls got ready for bed, each girl taking a turn so Matsuri wouldn't be alone.

 

"No.", Yuzu stated sternly. Mei insisted that Kumagoro be put on the bed with them. The stuffed toy would surely comfort Matsuri.

 

"There's not enough room on the bed!". While their bed was big enough for the three of them, adding a giant teddy bear would feel too cramped.

 

"Then I'll prepare the futon for you", Mei said matter-of-factly.

 

Their comedic banter was enough to evoke a small giggle from the injured girl that was already tucked in bed. "Thanks, but I think I'd prefer if both of you were next to me", Matsuri managed, though it was barely above a whisper.

 

Wordlessly, the two older girls abandoned the bear and got into bed. It reminded Yuzu of the times when they used to have sleepovers. A pang of guilt weighed down her chest as she realized how lonely Matsuri must have been after she left.

 

For Mei this was the first time she realized how big the facade Matsuri had put on was. She was only two years younger than her. Mei could relate to the distance between a parent and child but Matsuri's situation was more serious than that.

 

Silence had settled in the bedroom until Matsuri shifted a little bit.

 

"Thank you, Yuzu and Mei"

 


End file.
